


Elmer & Spot & Race & Albert

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [13]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I had a lot of fun with this fic, M/M, Polyamory, Spralmer - Freeform, depressive episodes, disaster poly babies, i really love it actually, its cute, the grand finale™️, the moment they all fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment they all realize they’re in love with each other





	Elmer & Spot & Race & Albert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower/gifts).



> heres your grand finale my loves, enjoy!!

Elmer was curled in a ball on his bed, staring at the wall. His phone was buzzing just next to his head, but he couldn’t reach out and take it. He couldn’t think, or cry, or do anything except stare, stare, stare.

He missed his boys.

But they couldn’t see him like this.

He wanted Spot’s hugs, so hard they crushed his ribs. He wanted Albert’s hands, running soothingly up and down his spine. He wanted Race’s lips, brushing against his neck and telling him it would be alright.

He wanted his boys with him.

They must’ve heard him.

Race walked in first, stopping dead in the doorway at the sight of Elmer, the brightest and sweetest and kindest of them all, curled in a dejected ball with all the lights off. Albert pushed past him, sitting beside Elmer on his bed and putting a hand on his back, so gently. When Spot walked in, he just made what was equivalent to a broken sound and sank down on the loveseat in Elmer’s room.

“You poor, sweet thing.” Albert whispered, and his hand began to run up and down Elmer’s spine. “We’re all here, Elmer, whether you wanna talk or stay silent, we’re by your side.”

There was a long moment of silence.

Elmer’s voice cracked when he spoke, rough with misuse. “Race. Spot.” He breathed, and Albert looked to them as both of their heads snapped up. “I need you too.”

They were there in a moment, Race lying on Elmer’s other side and burying his face in his neck, Spot sitting at his feet and lowering his brow to Elmer’s calf. Albert continued to stroke up and down Elmer’s spine, looking between the three boys he loved.

They could have sat there for minutes or hours, all comforting Elmer, keeping him close as possible and begging every force they could think of that he would be alright. Every once in a while, they could hear Race whispering little things into Elmer’s skin, but they didn’t know if they were assurances or prayers. 

When Elmer finally rolled onto his back and met each boy’s gaze, they each stared back at him with unrelenting sadness in their eyes.

He didn’t sit up, but he spoke. His voice was so quiet, like it had been squeezed out of him. “This happens some times.” He rasped.

Race began to cry.

“I’m okay, I’ll be fine right before, but then I wake up one day and I just can’t function. I can’t think straight or move right—like someone made me numb to the world.” Elmer explained quietly.

“We’re here.” Spot whispered.

Elmer sat up. He held his arms out, lower lip shaking, and shut his eyes. “Please hug me, Spot.” He whispered back.

Spot made a broken sound and took Elmer into his arms, face twisted in sorrow as he buried his face in his shoulder and held him. Albert began to cry with Race as they watched Elmer fall apart in Spot’s embrace, and at the same moment, they reached for each other’s hands. Their fingers intertwined tightly, bodies shaking, and then they watched as Elmer leaned back and kissed Spot.

It was a soft sort of thing, gentle and grateful, but it still made Albert’s breath catch in his throat. Sure, Elmer and Race had never been exclusive, but he didn’t think they were kissing other guys, either. And still, when Albert looked at Race, he was staring between the two boys with unveiled love in his eyes, hand squeezing Albert’s.

“Thank you.” Elmer whispered, staring into Spot’s eyes. And then he turned and looked at Albert.

Albert swallowed.

Elmer leaned forward and kissed him, the same way he’d kissed Spot, gentle and caring and thankful. He smelled like the lemon body wash he used, and it wasn’t a foreign smell to Albert, but there was something different about it when he was kissing Elmer. Something fundamentally better.

Elmer leaned back to look into Albert’s eyes, and he felt his entire body go weak. “I love you.” Elmer whispered. “You are my soulmate.”

He turned to Race, kissed him as he had the other two. “I love you.” He said. “You are the world to me.” Different words, for a different person, that all meant exactly the same.

Elmer turned to Spot last, and his hands were shaking. “I love you.” He breathed, and it sounded like his final secret. “I’ve always loved you.”

Elmer took Albert’s hand, took Race’s, and leaned his head against Spot’s chest. “I love all three of you, exactly the same.” He said.

And then he looked at Race.

“Your turn.” Elmer breathed.

Race’s eyes got wide, wide as they’d ever been, but he turned to Spot. “I love you.” He murmured, and cupped Spot’s cheek in his hand. “You steady me when I feel like I could collapse.” Race kissed Spot, slowly and softly, and then turned to Albert. 

“I love you.” He whispered, and squeezed Albert’s hand tightly. “I have since I was fourteen.” And then he kissed him. Race tasted like sunshine and cigarettes and he smelled like coffee and Albert was going to break with the force of his heart pounding against his ribs.

Race turned to Elmer last, and took his face in both of his hands. “I love you.” He said. “You are the sun in my life, the brightness of it.” And he kissed Elmer.

Race looked between the three of them. “I have loved all of you since before I knew you.”

And then he looked at Albert.

Albert could feel his blood rushing through his veins.

He turned to Spot. “I love you.” His chest lightened, just a little, at the brightness that filled Spot’s eyes, just as it had with the other two. “Without you, my world wouldn’t turn.” Albert took a shaky breath and kissed Spot, deeply and surely, and he knew it was supposed to be sweet but the force of his emotions crashing over him made him press his lips to Spot’s firmly, as if to make sure it was all real.

Albert turned to Elmer. “I love you.” He said, and Elmer smiled, just slightly. “You give me a reason to smile.” And then he kissed Elmer. He’d been gentler with him, knowing he was still hurting, but then Elmer’s hand came around the back of Albert’s neck and crashed their mouths together and Albert didn’t hold back, only pulling away because if he didn’t tell Race how he felt in the next moment he would combust.

He looked at his best friend. “I love you.” He said, and a tear fell down his face. “You saved me, when I didn’t want to be saved.” And he kissed Race. And Albert wasn’t sure why, but that’s when it finally started to feel real for him. This was happening, all of his dreams were coming true. His boys were  _his_ boys. 

“I will spend the rest of my life loving the three of you, if you let me.” Albert promised. He leaned back to look at Spot, relief clear in his face.

Spot exhaled shakily and looked to Race. “I love you.” He breathed simply, and the truth shined through his words. “And I have loved you in every life I’ve ever lived. We find each other.” Spot kissed Race, gently, sighing, as if he had waited his entire life for these kisses.

He turned to Albert. “I love you.” He said, and Albert’s chest tightened in the best way possible. “There has never been a soul that fit together with mine so perfectly.” Spot kissed Albert, in the same way he had kissed Race, like he had been waiting his whole life and it was exactly what he thought it would be.

He turned to Elmer. “I love you.” He said, and Elmer grabbed his hand. “Until we met, I was just walking around, waiting for you to find me.” And he kissed Elmer, just as he’d kissed the other two, just as he’d meant to.

Spot leaned back to look at all of them. “You three are the pieces that complete me perfectly.” He whispered.

There was a long moment of silence, where each of them tried not to cry. And then Elmer took Spot’s hand in one of his and Race’s in the other. Race, in turn, took Albert’s hand. And Albert took Spot’s, until the chain went on unbroken and the four of them were connected.

Albert looked at the three men he loved and felt the perfect newness of a beginning wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s all folks!!  
> kudos and comments??  
> love y’all so much thanks for reading!  
> <333


End file.
